


Secret's Out

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Tickle fic, Tickling, lee!virgil, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: SEQUEL TO PATTON KNOWS VIRGIL’S SECRET ; Virgil remembers all the times his secret has been taken advantage of [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> uh hey, ive been posting these things without notes for a while
> 
> these are all fics from my blog on tumblr @thetickleeraven , i write tickle fics mostly for sanders sides but i also have a ton of work from other stuff which im gonna have to port over here soon.
> 
> if you want accurate updates on fics or to interact with me im over on tumblr mostly
> 
> also thanks to all yall whove left comments. they make me feel nice when i read em

The last few days have been hell for Virgil.

Well, not really, but it has been different.

Ever since the others discovered his ‘secret’ he could not go 5 minutes without being tickled.

To be honest, he didn’t mind too much. It was an excuse to laugh, and it always reminded him that the others cared about his presence.

But God has it been a flustering 3 days.

There was that time in the kitchen with Roman…

…

Virgil munched down on one of Patton’s cookies as he leaned on the counter. He watched as Roman waltzed in, scanning the counters.

“Virgil, did you eat the last cookie?”

“Maybe.” Virgil shrugged with a smirk and ate the last bit of cookie in his hand.

“How dare you gobble up the last delectable chocolate chip cookie in front of me, Virgil!” Roman declared.

“What are you gonna do about it? Serenade me to death?” Virgil scoffed, seemingly forgetting about the events the day prior.

“No,” Roman approached Virgil, “I’m going to make you laugh!”

Virgil’s eyes widened and simply muttered “Crap,” before trying to take off.

“Not so fast, Elmo!” Roman chuckled and grabbed Virgil from behind, his arms snaking around the darker traits waste. Without hesitation his fingers wiggled into the soft skin.

“Noho! Nohohohohahahaha! Pahahahatton wihihill mahahake mohohohore!”

“It’s the principle, darling.” Roman grinned, absolutely relishing in seeing Virgil a puddle of laughter in his arms. He maneuvered his hands towards Virgil’s middle and let his fingers dance around the navel.

“Ehehehehe- thahahahat tihihickles sohohoho bahahahad!” Virgil squirmed and buried his blushing face in his hands.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, naughty cookie eater!” Roman cooed in Virgil’s ear, causing him to snort.

“Shuhuhut uhuhup, dohohohoofus!” Virgil squirmed and pulled at his restraints until he eventually was able to stumble forward out of Roman’s hold.

“Doofus?! Oh you’re so gonna get it now!”

Virgil bolted out of the kitchen, Roman hot on his trail. Virgil tried his best but couldn’t stop giggling during the chase. The tingly tickle spots from already being attacked, the excitement of chasing, the knowledge that he’s almost guaranteed to be tickled again? He was in a fit of unending giggles until he gracelessly tumbled over a trip in the carpet. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as he felt Roman tackle him and settle his weight on his back.

“I’ll teach you what happens when you call Prince Roman, Doofus!” Roman grinned, not offended at all, just eager to see what laughter he got this time. His hands soon went to work, squeezing, poking, prodding, spidering, and just plain tickling the heck out of Virgil’s sides and underarms.

“NAHAHA! EHEHE-R-ROHOHOHMAN! DOHOHOHON’T!”

Virgil was left helpless to his tickling until Roman decided he was done.

…

Virgil shuddered, that had been one of the most helpless positions he’d ever been stuck in and it made the tickling so much more fun.

There was also the time when Logan found him up late.

…

“Virgil? What are you doing up?”

Virgil flinched and glanced back at Logan. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I heard your pacing.”

“Oh- I’m sorry I woke you up.” Virgil winced.

“It’s quite alright.” Logan assured and walked close to Virgil to give him a hug, knowing full well that he craved physical affection. “May I aid you in your aim for slumber?”

“How are you gonna do that?”

“By using information discovered earlier in the week.” Logan informed with a smirk before his fingers dug into Virgil’s hips, which Virgil hadn’t even known could be ticklish.

“ACK! Wahahahahait- Wahahait!”

“No waiting, I know this helps relax you mentally. Your insomnia stems from your fueling of your anxieties. Therefor, I will help distract you.” Logan spoke with his usual monotone voice but he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Pffftahahaha! Nahaha d-dohohon’t! I-Ihihihihihit hihihihickles!”

“That is the point, is it not, Virgil? You asked me to help you.”

“C-Cahahahan ihit nohohohot- ehehehe- b-behehehe tihihickles!?”

“You say that as if you don’t enjoy this.”

“I dohohon’t- AHA! WAHAHAIT!” Virgil squealed as Logan’s fingers wandered towards his ever sensitive tummy.

“Do not lie to me, Virgil. You haven’t even told me to stop. Which if you ask, I will comply with.”

Virgil blushed bright red and opted to just bury his face in Logan’s shoulder and not answer.

Logan simply chuckled and continued.

…

Virgil smiled. That night’s sleep had been one if his best in most recent months.

And of course Patton’s been tickling him every chance he got. He got tickled for everything!

He got tickled when he said a bad word, he got tickled when he was reaching for something and his stomach was exposed, he got tickled when he was laying down, he got tickled when he was frowning, he got tickled for every goddam thing under the sun!

“Hey, Virgil? You seemed off in daydream land. Aren’t you gonna come watch a movie with us?” Patton asked, snapping Virgil out of his reminiscing. Logan and Roman were already settled on the couch glancing his way with beckoning eyes.

“Sure, Pat.” He smiled and followed Patton towards the couch, where he was most likely going to be tickled for various reasons by the others.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
